


Fearless

by Zhie



Series: Bunniverse [58]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Maedhros and Fingon, after the rescue. Maedhros believes he is a coward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LOTR-AS daily drabble for Feb. 27.

“I never realized how fearless you are.”

They were the first words spoken since they had left that horrible place and been carried to safer ground by the eagle. Fingon could only shake his head. Perhaps he appeared devoid of fear, but only for the sake of Maedhros. Within, his heart was beating fast enough to explode from his chest, in rhythm with the thumping in his head. Blood was still soaking through the strips of cloth from his cloak that had made a makeshift bandage, and Fingon tore off another long piece in order to make a tighter tourniquet around his lover’s wrist. 

“I am such a coward,” muttered the redhead as he was tended to.

“You are no coward,” disputed Fingon. “You are as fearless as I.”

“If that was the case,” replied Maedhros, “I would carry on as I am and stopping wishing I would die.”

And then awareness grew in Fingon’s mind that Maedhros was not being dramatic, for he was always forthcoming and truthful with him. It became a apparent that some day, perhaps in a week, or a year, or an age, but someday, they would be lost to one another in this strange new land – Fingon from this thing his lover thought was fearlessness, and Maedhros from the courage he lacked.

That night as they rested briefly, Maedhros took solace in Fingon’s arms, and Fingon with the thought that those of braver heart oft perish first. He prayed in his mind that his would be such an ending, for the one thought that did bring him fear was to live in a world without Maedhros.


End file.
